


DreamSMP Headcanons And Story Ideas

by Acid_and_Chlorine, Lavender_Inferno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL SHIPPING IS THE CHARACTERS NOT THE CCS BECAUSE SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE IS CRINGE, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is just a big book of headcanons and story ideas that we didnt wanna take to or grave, authors can use the ideas but please tag Lavender_Inferno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/pseuds/Acid_and_Chlorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inferno/pseuds/Lavender_Inferno
Summary: A whole lotta ideas and headcanons
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	DreamSMP Headcanons And Story Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> We don't mind if you use the ideas but please tag one of use so we can see what you make.
> 
> (ALL SHIPPING IS THE CHARACTERS NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS BECAUSE SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE IS CRINGE)

Technoblade: Drummer or guitarist  
Ranboo: Bassist  
Philza: Lead singer, or stage manager  
Tommy: Lead guitarist  
Tubbo: Keyboard  
Wilbur: Man's hates electric, but would kill it as lead singer or acoustic  
Dream: Drummer or lead guitarist/lead singer  
Sapnap: Drummer, definitely  
George: Bass or keyboard, maybe a backup singer  
Niki: Keyboard  
Puffy: Bassist or guitarist  
Awesamdude: Cute shy bassist  
Ponk: Drummer  
Fundy: Backup guitarist  
Karl: Keyboard or singer  
Quackity: Guitarist or singer  
Punz: Guitarist, definitely  
Antfrost: Bassist or keyboard  
Badboyhalo: Guitarist and singer  
Foolish: singer  
Jackmanifold: Guitarist, not lead tho  
Eret: Guitarist, bassist, or drummer


End file.
